Downward Spiral Into Abyss
by Kiro-HiSakata
Summary: Just when Cloud thought everything was going into the right direction, an event occurs that causes things to go topsy-turvy. Life can never be simple, and just when he thought he was back on track, history tends to repeats itself in a different manner.
1. Unexpected

Hey, everyone! This was something that I wanted to write for a long time now. It really hits home since Cloud represents myself to a certain degree in here. It's a weird thing to write about my life in a fictitious manner, but I just wanted to write it out and pour my feelings over the past five years into this.

Another close representation will be with Vincent and a best friend of mine who passed away on July 6th, 2010. She and I were very much alike, and I doubt I'll ever be close friends with someone like her for a long time, if ever again.

Downward Spiral into Abyss

Chapter One…

Cloud never expected to be with a single employer for more than two years. Yet, here he was at nineteen and an Assistant Manager at Galileo's. His team enjoyed working with and for him and even pushed him to try and become the store manager. It seemed that he had the ideal job with everyone preferring him over the actual general manager.

Then again, Cloud had dreams that he wanted to live out; traveling the world, going to college, and eventually leaving his current employer to find a job that'll possibly help set him the direction of his dream career of being an artist.

Unfortunately, that dream had to be put on hold just when the opportunity was right there for Cloud.

*()*)(*()*)(

Never the one to have a lot of friends as he preferred, Cloud wouldn't allow anyone into his home, especially his bedroom. He was always asked if he played sports in high school due to his physique, and his response was a light chuckle followed by a shake of his head no. He despised jocks and sports altogether and was more into theatre and art classes. Inside his home were framed pieces of his that won competitions between high schools and even received appraisal from the town of Nibelheim's mayor who granted him with a scholarship that would take care of his schooling if Cloud decided to pursue down the road of art.

Everything had been arranged for Cloud's schooling. He decided to attend a highly appraised school located in Sagewick, which was quite the distance away from home. His parents wanted their son to be happy, and, as heart breaking as it was to see their only child part from them for so long and only visiting during holidays and vacation, they knew it would benefit Cloud in the end to pursue his dream.

A couple of weeks before Cloud's graduation from high school, he overheard his parents talking in their bedroom one night regarding his father's health. They made plans for him to go into heart bypass surgery. Cloud remembered his father hunching over the kitchen sink a couple of times, and, when he asked his father if he was alright, he would turn his head to Cloud and give him a reassuring smile, never saying a word. The pausing whatever he was doing and hunching over the sink routine happened more frequently, but Cloud's father never ignored his son's question and never alarmed him of his health.

To hear what was being said made Cloud's heart drop as he allowed himself into his parents' bedroom, rushing over to his father and hugging him for dear life as tears gushed down his face.

"I can understand why you didn't want to tell me about this, Dad. I'd rather be with you at the hospital than to walk upstage and receive my diploma. They can mail that to me - it's just a piece of paper. If you were to leave us without us saying goodbye, I don't think I could handle it."

Cloud's father hugged him tight, reassuring him that everything was going to be alright.

Pulling back, he placed his arms on Cloud's shoulders and softly looked into his bloodshot baby blues.

"Son, I just wanted to let you know that you mean the world to your mother and myself. It pains me to see you like this, and I just wanted to let you know that I wouldn't miss your graduation for the world. I'm going into surgery tomorrow and should be back on my feet right around graduation time. If not, your mother is pretty guide with helping people in wheelchairs. Either that, or she'll carry me to the stadium, won't you dear?"

His father flashed a cheesy smile as Cloud's mother rolled her eyes in a humorous manner.

Cloud couldn't help but to allow a quick laugh to escape. He felt better knowing both his parents were going to see him graduate and progress to the next level of schooling.

*()*)(*()*)(

Cloud was by his father's side since he came back by helping him get in and out of bed and driving him to get some food. His father wanted to try and maintain some level of independence, so he tried to get out of bed by himself to go use the bathroom. When Cloud heard his name being called from his parent's bedroom, he immediately rushed to their room, and when he opened the door, he was caught off guard by his father crouched next to the bed with his pants down and sporting tight stockings the hospital issued him since the doctor used some veins from his leg to replace the bad arteries in his heart.

"What the…?"

"Cloud, don't tell your mother. I made it to the bathroom, but my legs gave out when I got to the bed. Can you … help me put my pants back on?"

"Um, I guess. Though, I'll admit, it's a little weird to see my own father like this."

"For goodness sakes, Cloud. I've seen you naked!"

Cloud sighed as he crouched down next to his dad, careful to not touch anything as he pulled his father's pants past his knees and up his upper legs.

"That's different! I am your kid, and I really didn't have time to doll myself up when mom brought me into this world!"

"That was one of the best days of my life was when you came into this world and brought more sunshine my way."

Once he pulled his father's pants up all the way, Cloud wrapped his father's arm around his shoulder as he snaked his other arm around his father's waist, slowly hoisting him up from the ground.

"Well, why not name me 'Sunny' instead of 'Cloud?'"

"You were born on a cloudy day. Plus, Sunny's a little too… feminine for my taste."

"I'm not complaining since I'm the only one with my name."

As Cloud help lay his father on the bed, a worried thought entered his mind. His father noticed the look of worry enter and leave Cloud's face, and he knew what went through his head.

"It's like I told you before, Cloud. I will not miss your graduation. If I was bring held hostage on your graduation day, you better believe the son of a bitch who's threatening my life would be knocked out cold as I jumped over buildings to make it to your ceremony."

"C'mon, Dad. I can't even jump over buildings! What makes you think an old man like yourself could?"

"Hey, I have no control over my physical age. Why, I've been told that I have the spirit of a twenty year old!"

"That's because you flatter women that are older than you!"

His father winked. "That's the key - I make them feel pretty, they make me feel young. I'm a babe magnet, what can I say?"

Cloud scoffed. "Oh, great Master of the Babes, teach me your ways!" he said in a chant-like manner, bowing before his father.

*()*)(*()*)(

Cloud was preparing himself for his graduation ceremony from Prominent High School. Fixing the tassel on his hat to the left, he stepped back and gazed at himself in the full length mirror. He was wearing a stunning light blue gown and cap along with a pair of torn up sneakers from four years ago on his feet. Hey, it was his day, he was allowed to wear something comfortable instead of classy and torturous to his feet.

Cloud's mom informed him that she was on her way to the hospital to pick his dad up from post op.

"It's your night to shine, Cloud. You've made it this far, and there's no stopping you now!" Cloud said to his reflection with a huge smile on his face.

It was a couple of hours before the ceremony began, and Cloud was being bum rushed by his friends, teachers, and parents of his friends, congratulating him and wondering if they would stay in touch.

While talking to one girl in particular, Tifa, Cloud's phone vibrated in his pocket. He excused himself from the conversation as he flipped open his phone, making his way outside the stadium from the loud talking.

"Hello?"

All Cloud could hear was someone breathing heavily and nothing more. A couple of choked back cries were also heard.

A puzzled look came on Cloud's face as he took the phone away from his ear and peeked at the name that was showing on his phone.

Mom.

"Mom, are you okay?"

His mother started bawling, causing Cloud's eyes to tear up. Never in his life had he seen nor heard his mother cry, and he feared the worst as the next question came out of his mouth.

"What's wrong with Dad?"

Sniffles can be heard as her words would ring in Cloud's mind for a long time.

"Cloud, there was accident. I was at the bank longer than I thought. When I was within five minutes of picking your father up, I received a phone call from one of the nurses at the hospital. Your father attempted to get out of bed and, because his legs were still weak from the surgery, he collapsed and is unconscious right now. It's not looking good, son."

His mother burst into a crying fit, and Cloud was on the verge of having on himself. His best friend, hero, mentor… was now at the crossroads of life or death.

"Mom, are you at the hospital now?"

"Uh-huh. You're not going to miss your graduation, Cloud."

"But, mom, I don't want to graduate if neither of you are going to be here."

"Listen to me. I know this is something you didn't want to hear, especially on your day, but think about it this way. Your father would want you to be there to celebrate a new chapter in life as you complete one that took thirteen years to finish. Don't allow this to ruin it, son. I'll keep you updated, and you can come with me to visit him tomorrow, but don't allow a day of celebration to be a day of grief."

Cloud wanted to tell his mother that it was too late to not think like that, but he obeyed her wishes, told her he loved her, and went back into a mock-happiness mood, composing himself, then proceeding back into the stadium to mingle with the crowds.

*()*)(*()*)(

I figure I'd stop here for now since this is quite the twist of events. I wanted to explain that, minus the recent one, the *()*)(*()*)( means that it's a change of time, past, past-past (going a little more back than the usual), and the present. The first two paragraphs are actually in the present. With Cloud's dad, it goes from a memory with the heart bypass (in which, this actually happened with my dad trying to use the bathroom by himself) to a more recent event with the collapse on Cloud's graduation.

I hope that makes sense. If not, oh well. J 3


	2. Final Goodbye

Well, hello! It's good to see you again… I must admit, this chapter was a hard one to write because of many details I'm trying to include in here when I went through losing my father five years ago and having to recall what occurred in actions and words. It's like I went back into time when typing certain things because of how accurately I remembered the events.

Trippy, yes. Then again, it does help… even if it's been so long ago…

Alright, enough squawking. Enjoy !

...

Chapter 2

...

The entire graduation process seemed like an eternity to end for Cloud. He could give a care less about celebrating a new chapter in his life, but he didn't want to rain on anyone's parade as he posed for many, many pictures with his classmates and their parents. An invitation was extended to have dinner with a group of close friends by Tifa, but as Cloud was about to decline the offer, he felt his cellphone vibrate. Pulling the phone out of his pocket, he noticed a text had been sent his way. Flipping the top part of the phone, Cloud mentally read his mother's message.

_If anyone invites you out after graduation, just go for it! Remember, your father wants you to be happy on this memorable day, and so do I! 3_

"I know, I know," Cloud grumbled, shutting the phone and stuffing it back in his pocket.

"So, I take it as a yes?" Tifa asked anxiously, flashing Cloud a warm smile.

Cloud couldn't help but smile back at her. She really had a knack to bring him out a of a pending bad mood. "How could I say no? Of course I'll go!"

...

Cloud focused on the plate of Mezzaluna as he felt tried his best to not up and leave his favorite Italian restaurant, Carrabbas. The food was good, and it was a nice gesture of Tifa's mom to pay for everyone's meal, but the happiness around him brought on misery. Every now and again, one of his friends would snap him out of his funk by talking to him and bringing up high school memories, but eventually, their parents would want to hug their child and tell them how proud they were that their little one is now entering adulthood.

As Tifa's dad dinged a spoon against the class to get everyone's attention and began to say his speech, Cloud took a few bites of his food and wished that everything was going to be alright. Perhaps, by next week, he and his father would find this to be something to laugh about. Cloud made a face, actually agreeing that his dad was strange enough to laugh at his own mishaps.

"Everyone, please raise your glass and give a cheer to the graduating class of 2005!" Tifa's dad bellowed as the twenty some odd people in the party cheered.

_Here's to you, Dad. If you come out of this alive, I'm going to kick your ass for scaring mom and myself like that! _Cloud though, raising his glass of cola, clinking it with other glasses held within his reach, then downed the liquid as though he was having an alcoholic drink.

...

It had been three months since the accident, and Cloud was losing faith. The hospital had called to inform him and his mother that Cloud's dad's heart beat was pacing too fast, and, after rushing into the hospital to be by his father's side, Cloud wished to never see him in this state again.

Mouth agape, saliva from the top of his mouth reaching to the bottom almost giving him a snake like look. Face paler than usual, like a vampire. Cloud almost didn't recognize his own father as he moved a shaky hand up to his father's shoulder.

Suddenly, the unconscious body shook as though reacting to Cloud's touch. Was he trying to let Cloud know he felt his presence?

Cloud chocked back a cry as he gripped his father's shoulder firmly. "Dad? Can you hear me? Please, let me know you're somehow able to tell where you're at and that Mom and I are here with you!"

"It's no use, son," an elder man said walking into the room to check on his patient, "it may seem like he's reacting to your touch, but it's just a spasm his body is having. That's all."

Cloud's mom stood in the corner, both her hands covering her nose as if she was about to sneeze. She too had her hopes up that maybe, just maybe, her husband was going to snap back into reality. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared at the now still figure.

The doctor sighed heavily, gesturing for the two of them to follow him out of the room and into a small empty lobby. The feeling was a cold one as Cloud and his mom sat next to each other while the doctor sat across from him.

"I don't think I've introduced myself. My name is Doctor Lance Martin, and I've been keeping a close watch on Mr. Strife. I know you both thought that by Cloud touching Mr. Strife that he would miraculously come to his senses and all would be well again, but I'm afraid it's not going to happen. When Mr. Strife hit his head, a blood clot formed. Our surgeons successfully removed it, but the damage has been done. Even if he were to snap out of it, he would become brain damaged due to the trauma."

Dr. Martin took in a deep breath as he looked at the two individuals before him then proceeded.

"It's been three months since he was admitted. Truth be told, I don't think it's a good idea to keep him on life support anymore. His condition's going to be the same, and no progress will be made. If his heart rate starts to act up like it did just moments ago, it could actually do even more damage to him. Now, I know you want to keep him around until that hopefully day comes that you'll get your husband and father back, but I can't lie to you. He's not going to pull out of it anytime soon."

Both the Strife's faces dropped as the remaining threads of hope disintegrated and were replaced with grief, sorrow, anger … all the ingredients in losing a loved one.

Cloud removed himself as Doctor Martin began to talk to his mother about family therapy. He didn't want to hear about seeing a psychiatrist who's just going to look at their watch every five minutes and play tic tac toe on their clipboard instead of taking down important notes during therapy as his mom coughed up a good chunk of money to the nutcase. He didn't want to believe that his father was gone mentally, emotionally. He returned to his father's side, kissed his cheek, and whispered for him to come back. Cloud tried to stay strong, for his mother's sake, but now that she wasn't present, he let it out all out. Three months of every emotion possible was built up inside of him, and Cloud shook the dam loose as tears flowed down his cheeks and cries came from deep within.

This was it. It was time to really say goodbye. Passerbys peaked in when they heard the cries, and Cloud looked up at them with bloodshot eyes, a red face and tears and snot coming down. He didn't care at this moment. His heart was broken. He put his head down and closed his eyes thinking about the good ol' days they shared.

"Cloud."

Cloud's head shot up as he looked at the doorway to see his mother and Doctor Martin coming back into the room.

"Doctor Martin and I talked. He's right. Keeping your father on life support isn't going to bring him back. He's gone, and I decided to let him pull the cord." It took a lot out of her to get the final bit out of her as she closed hers tightly and allowed herself to cry.

Cloud felt numb. All he could do was nod his head in agreement as Doctor Martin coolly made his was over to the ventilator and discontinued its function, ceasing any further assistance in Mr. Strife's breathing.

A sudden calm feeling came over Cloud as he heard his father snoring a bit. He couldn't help but smile, yet he knew it was just a reaction his body was doing to try and get air into his system. In reality, he was slowly dieing.

Cloud took his father's hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"I'll miss you, Dad. Say hi to Grandma for me, and … save a place for myself and mom. If you manage to see a really cute angel, save her for me. You've got someone special here waiting to see you again." Cloud smiled softly at his mother who returned the gesture.

_I wish you prepared me for what I'm supposed to do now that you're gone. I don't think I can make it without you, but for your sake, I'm going to try. _

...

A shorty, but a goody! Man, I never felt like crying over something I personally wrote, but certain parts really had me on the verge. I hope you enjoyed reading this!


	3. Looks Can Be Deceiving

I really wish I had grammar check on my computer because after reading a little bit of Prom Night Fun, I just wanted to slap myself for not being thorough with my run-throughs.

I also helps to not only be able to write this for a deceased friend of mine but to keep my mind occupied from another event that I found out about today. Mark this week of July 5th - July 11th as my own personal H E Double Hockey sticks week. The previous week was stellar. :p

Alrighty, I should put in a disclaimer before I get too deep into the story here. The events are mostly true except not with Cloud nor Vincent. My mind wasn't crafty enough to conjure up these two individuals nor did it come up with Sephiroth or any future characters I may include from Final Fantasy VII. I do not claim any ownership or contributions, nada.

…...

Chapter 3

Cloud ran a hand through his long, spiky hair. He should've seen it coming when his boss hired in Mage and Vivi to help with making pizzas in the back of the house and serving customers in the front end. Things went smoothly at first, but when Vivi's drawer came up short from time to day, a red flag was raised. Mage's attitude went from humble and happy to downright unacceptable as he began to lose his cool over the most minor situations, such as when Cloud informed him to watch how much cheese to put on a pizza. He had never seen someone react as though they had been accused of stealing something. Once again, the alarm bells rang inside Cloud's head as inventoried the food product in the store and found a shortage on certain pizza toppings and dough.

When he brought the situation up to Mr. Ferrari, the store manager, he discussed how Vivi's drawer was short again and was fed up with either the negligence of handling money properly or the possible theft that was occurring. He pulled Vivi into the back office, explained the situation to her, and wrote her up. In return, she just nodded her head in silence and signed the write up.

As he thought back on the recent events that occurred with Mage and Vivi, his boss told had informed him that when Mage came in to prepare pizzas, he had left the kitchen a complete mess by throwing food everywhere and left a nasty letter stating that he didn't do anything wrong and was nowhere to be found when the boss came in to open the store.

"On top of that, Vivi just informed me that she found a job at IHOP and is willing to work at both jobs. What do you think?"

"To be honest, boss, I doubt we'll see her after today," Cloud responded truthfully.

Mr. Ferrari sighed heavily, agitated that things had to go down like this after having a good crew in his store for so long. It also sounded like a sigh of relief for being able to weed out the bad from the good as he finished the conversation.

"Well, that settles things. I'm going to call a couple of individuals whom I had my eye on for a while and let both of them know that they start tomorrow, and I'm letting you do all the training, Cloud. Make me proud, son."

Cloud's eyes widened as he felt touched by being given a important task to do. Never had he been given the sole responsibility of training anyone from start to finish, and the last part just made him want to give the old boss a big hug. Then again, the man could crush him without realizing how strong he was.

"Yes, sir. I'll be more than happy to help train our new team members tomorrow. You can count on me. See you tomorrow."

…...

"The names are Vincent Valentine and Sephiroth… hm, I can't really read his handwriting. I'll have to ask what his last name is when they come in." Mr. Ferrari was filling Cloud in on the boys' work history and why he felt they would be excellent candidates for the positions.

Cloud excused himself from the back office as he heard the front door ring followed by footsteps entering the empty restaurant. As the customers approached the counter, Cloud noted that these were not regulars. In fact, they kind of looked different - both looked to be about Cloud's age the their late teens. One had long jet black hair, crimson red eyes, and a vampire-like complexion while the other was as pale as could be with long silver hair and piercing green eyes. He noticed the height difference with the silver haired man being almost a foot taller than the raven haired one.

"Hello, can I help y-"

Mr. Ferrari interrupted Cloud as he came out of the office with a big smile on his chubby face.

"Vincent, Sephiroth. It's a pleasure to finally meet you two!"

Cloud's facial reaction went from welcoming to wondering what on Earth Mr. Ferrari was thinking by hiring these two guys who appeared to be going through a goth phase and had hair that were longer than most of the women Cloud knew.

The crimson eyed one took notice of Cloud's look of disapproval and looked down on the ground in an ashamed manner. Cloud wanted to smack himself for jumping the gun with these two, but they just weren't the type of people the boss usually hired on.

Then again, neither were a married couple who steal money and pizzas from the store.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir. I'm Sephiroth" The tall silver-haired man stated coolly, sticking his hand out as Mr. Ferrari shook it firmly with his own.

The raven haired one spoke softly. "I'm Vincent Valentine." He had a warm smile as he allowed his hair to cover a good part of the left side of his face, a piercing crimson eye peaking through as he shook Mr. Ferrari's hand.

"I'm glad you're here after waiting for a couple of weeks to see how things turned out with Vivi and Mage. I think it's safe to say that, with Vivi not showing up today like she said she would, you're both on board. Cloud here's going to show you the ropes, and I have faith in him that he'll fill you in on everything you need to know. He's been around for a while, and I feel that he can help promote you two someday to shift managers, if you like."

"That sounds like a plan to me, Mr. Ferrari," Sephiroth responded with a bright smile on his face.

Vincent merely nodded his head.

Cloud wondered if Vincent was here because he wanted to work here or if Sephiroth kind of persuaded him to fill out an application and just go with the flow.

All Cloud knew was that these two were going to be a heck of a lot better than Vivi and Mage.

"Alright, Sephiroth, come with me so I can put you into the system and get paid for being here today. Cloud, you've got a handle taking care of Vincent?"

"Of course."

As Mr. Ferrari and Sephiroth went into the back office, Cloud showed Vincent the server area, the computer to place orders in, silverware and cup locations, all the knitty-gritty stuff that help makes the magic happen.

Vincent stood in one spot and kept nodding at Cloud after every few sentences were said.

Cloud felt that Vincent was listening to what he had to say and even tested him out by having him put in orders and show Cloud where the silverware went and how to properly clean tables.

Vincent did everything as told in a graceful manner without a simply slip up, and that was something no one ever did on their first day. Even Cloud had his share of tripping and having a pizza fall onto the carpet his first day, and the memory still leaves its mark to this day.

"Alright, I think that'll do for today's lesson on the front end. Perhaps, I can train you tomorrow when it comes to preparing pizzas."

"Yeah, that's fine with me."

Cloud really didn't want to put up with anymore silent moments like he did in the last hour with training Vincent, so he decided to try and break the habit by engaging in conversation towards Vincent's direction.

"So, Vincent. What do you like to do for fun?"

Vincent's head perked up as though he couldn't believe Cloud was talking to him in an almost friend like manner instead of like a boss.

"Um, well… I like to draw and write poetry."

Cloud nodded his head. "That's pretty cool, dude. I actually was going to go to college myself to take art classes and see if I could make a career out of it. I have some of my work hanging in my apartment that's been praised by the mayor here."

"Wow, that's impressive. I'd like to see what kind of pieces you have created."

"That sounds like something we could do sometime later on once you and Sephiroth get adjusted to working here."

A touching smile spread across Vincent's face. "Excellent. If you don't mind me asking… you said you were going to go to college?"

Cloud felt something drop inside him as he dropped his head a bit. "Yeah, I had everything set to go to a highly appraised art school in a town called Sagewick. My parents were all over me wanting to go there and live out my dream after graduating. Unfortunately, my father had heart problems and … collapsed on my graduation day a couple of years ago. Things got a little hectic, but I still plan to go… someday."

"Yikes, I'm sorry, Cloud. I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't know, Vincent. Besides, that was two years ago, and a lot of the pain has subsided. It's just nice to get you to talk instead of standing there looking like you want to say something but don't. Please, feel free to speak to me as your friend."

There's that smile again. "Thanks, Cloud. I never thought I'd have more than one person to call my friend in my entire life. Sephiroth and I have known each other since we were little, but we really couldn't stand each other at first. He was hanging around this kid we both knew named Zach, who acted like an ass around me. Sephiroth adopted that mentality and would do the junior high shit like plan gum on my seat just as I was about to sit down. One day, I gathered enough courage to slam his locker door right into his head as he was peaking in, not seeing me coming. I kept slamming the door into his head until he blacked out, then I took off from school since it was still early.

Word eventually got around that I was the one who conked him, so later that day, he comes to my house, we get into a tussle, and the rest is history. A friendship formed out of that, and whenever someone gives me trouble, he's like an older brother who steps in and gives them that look of 'if you want him, you gotta get through me, though I doubt that'll happen.' "

Cloud was a little speechless. Just almost two hours ago, he saw a guy who struck him as being a bit of a loner and wouldn't talk to anyone. Someone who minded his own business and wouldn't harm a fly. Looks can be deceiving - ain't that the truth!

As Vincent removed his arms from a crossed position on the counter, his long sleeve was caught on a nail that was sticking out. He pulled back quick, allowing the sleeve to rip a couple of inches.

Cloud didn't want to alarm Vincent as he noticed two deep vertical gashes on his wrist. He quickly looked away as he felt Vincent noticing his error and looking at Cloud in a worried manner, covering up his wounds. From Cloud's peripheral vision, it appeared that Vincent sighed in relief, believing that Cloud hadn't noticed the wounds as he dropped his arms to his side.

"Say Cloud. I know we've just met and all, but I would like to invite you over to my place after work. Since we both have something in common, I'd like to show you my drawings and get your expertise on them."

"That's fine by me, but trust me, I'm not an expert. I just have that gifted eye… and I bet you do, too."

"Alright. My house isn't too far from here, and you can meet my mom, too. She'll love the fact that I made a friend on my first day of work."

"Hopefully, it can be one that'll last a lifetime." Cloud never really said that to anyone before, but there was something about Vincent that kind of drew the two close immediately. He also wanted to figure out what the wounds on his wrist were from. Until then, he dismissed it and looked forward to hanging out with someone new that wasn't Mr. Ferrari.


End file.
